


Into the Lion's den

by personanongrata



Series: Dangan Rumpy-Pumpy [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blackmail, Chloroform, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced begging, Gags, Paddling, Removed the R-NC tag because I felt it didn't completely fit the tone of this story, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, very dubious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirigiri tries to persuade Celestia not to take advantage of Naegi anymore. It...doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Lion's den

Kyouko Kirigiri sighed as she steeled herself, preparing to knock on Celestia Ludenburg’s door. To be completely honest, she wasn’t 100% sure what was going to happen when she knocked on the door. Sure, Enoshima had a plan, and it’d probably work well for Togami, but Celestia was a different story. She was tricky, and could probably figure out she was being played. Kirigiri had brought this up to Enoshima as her, Kirigiri and Ikusaba plotted a way to get back at the two for taking advantage of Naegi like they did, but Enoshima’s response had been...less than satisfactory.

“Enoshima, Celestia is smart enough to see through an opponents bluff. She will know my attempt at seduction is well, less than genuine.” Enoshima smiled broadly, winking at Kirigiri. “Oh Kyouko, it’s nothing you can’t handle, I’m sure of it. If something goes differently to how you expect, then just improvise it. What’s the worst that can happen?” _‘Enoshima had a sick sense of humour’_ Kirigiri thought to herself mildly as she knocked on the door. _‘Asking what the worst that can happen is is pretty much begging for things to go horribly’._ Kirigiri opened the door to be greeted by Celestia Ludenberg’s polite smiling face. “Kirigiri, what an unexpected pleasure. What can I do for you?”

_‘Unexpected? You’ll forgive me if I don’t automatically believe you.’_ Kirigiri thought to herself, but her response was to nod politely. “I was hoping the two of us could have a word in private. It is quite important, so would it be alright if I came in?” Celestia’s eyes widened, and she nodded quickly. “By all means Kirigiri, if it is that important, then you simply must come in.” She ushered Kirigiri inside and shut the door behind them, walking over to her desktop and slipping on her metal claw. “Is there anything you require right now, or would you rather just get down to business?” Kirigiri shook her head and sat down at the small round table in the corner. “No thank you, I’m quite alright.” Her Grandfather had taught her never to drink something prepared by another, not unless you saw everything that went into it. Celestia walked over and sat opposite her, crossing her legs over. “So, Kirigiri, how may I be of service to you.” 

Here, Kirigiri stopped to collect her thoughts. _‘Do I go ahead with Enoshima’s plan and try to seduce her? Or do I tell her straight-out that I know she was involved in what happened between Naegi and Togami? Why did Enoshima even think seducing Celestia would help anyway? Does she want to blackmail her? Hope that somehow I can agree to have her leave Naegi alone? Does she want me to try and convince Celestia to let her join in?’_ Kirigiri sorted through her options calmly, deciding to ditch subterfuge and just go straight for blunt honesty. Not her preferred method of confrontation, but the alternative was quite frankly, ridiculous. _‘Still, what could you expect from Junko Enoshima? I should never have listened to her ludicrous theories.’_ Kirigiri looked straight at Celestia and finally spoke up. “I know what happened between Togami and Naegi over the weekend, and I also know of your involvement in it.” Celestia leant forward slightly, resting her chin on her hand. “I see, and you have brought this information to me why?”

“I told you this because I want you to know that other people outside of yourself, Naegi and Togami know, and I don’t want to hear of either you or him taking advantage of Naegi again in the future. Understand?” Celestia smiled softly and tapped the tip of the table with her spike, reminding Kirigiri that she would have to tread very carefully around this woman from now on. “I see. And I suppose you intend to take this information to the headmaster if I do not comply?” She got up and walked over to the tea cabinet, pulling out a few leaves and milk, preparing herself a cup of tea. “Are you quite sure you would not like a cup of tea before we continue Kirigiri?” The tone in her voice, as well as the suddenness of her actions set off alarm bells in Kirigiri’s head, but she stayed calm, thinking quickly. _‘It may be dangerous to provoke her by saying no. Celestia does have a very quick temper. But I absolutely cannot drink the tea, because who knows what would be in it. So I must say yes, then leave before drinking the tea, without arousing suspicion.’_

“Well, since you’re already making one for yourself, I suppose it won’t be too much of a problem to ask for one.” Celestia shook her head, and pulled out two cups from underneath. “Not a problem at all Kirigiri.” she replied, pulling out a small pot of sugar and dipping her claw in it, before tapping a small amount out into each cup. Next, she pulled out a jar labelled ‘honey’, and dipped her claw into it. Pulling it out and inspecting the honey, she nodded. “The honey looks to be usable still. I do not use it with tea myself, but do you?” Kirigiri shook her head bluntly, not letting Celestia put anything into the tea. Celestia pulled out a napkin and wiped the honey off her hands with it, before polishing one of the cups with it. Once she had finished, the tea was well and truly prepared, and she brought it over in two cups, holding it out and allowing Kirigiri to pick first. _‘This is odd. Letting me pick first would mean she risks drinking the spiked tea herself. Maybe she hasn’t...’_ Kirigiri mentally slapped herself and quickly took the tea closest to her, placing it down in front of her, and letting Celestia sit down.

“So, as I was saying. You and Togami can play power games with one another all you like, but you will leave Naegi out of it from now on, understand?” Celestia took a sip from her tea and sighed in relief. “I understand what you are saying, yes. Whether I will comply is another matter. Drink up.” She nodded towards the cup of tea in front of Kirigiri, who, grimacing internally, picked it up and put it too her lips, pretending to drink from it, licking her lips softly, before setting the cup back down. “As you stated earlier, if you involve Naegi again in your activities, I will be forced to take this matter to the headmaster. Neither of us want that.” They both knew it wasn’t a bluff, and Celestia knew that Jin Kirigiri would listen to her. If it was enough of a problem that her daughter came to him for help, it was a big deal. Celestia continued slowly drinking her tea, contemplating Kirigiri’s demands as she did so. 

_‘This is certainly a unique approach. Rather than try and put me in a position where I am forced to comply with her demands, she expects me to just obey her mindlessly. It’s honestly quite disappointing. I expected much better from her. Ah well, life is full of disappointments. At least she is nice to look at. She will certainly make a fantastic pet for me to play with.’_ Celestia looked at Kirigiri, sitting opposite her, before looking at the still full cup of tea. “The tea is not to your liking? Ah well, it does not matter. You raised it to your lips, and that is the important part.”

Kirigiri turned pale at this, and tried to move her hand, but found her unable to move her muscles. Celestia put her cup down, before grabbing Kirigiri by the hair and dragging her over to the desk. “You see Miss Kirigiri, while it is true that the tea itself was drugged, I suspected that might not be enough for someone of your calibre. The cup itself had a paralytic agent I acquired from an old contact on it.” Kirigiri’s mind flashed back to Celestia rubbing the cloth over a teacup and she cursed herself, wincing inwardly at the pull of her hair against its scalp. _‘I underestimated her. She has me right where she wanted me from the beginning. I have to figure out a way to get myself out of here.’_ Celestia sat her down in the chair, where she flopped forward, her head slamming against the desk. A bottle was placed next to her head with a loud *thunk*, and she found her head tilted roughly to one side to find a brown bottle next to her, and she stared at it blankly.

Celestia pulled her up by the hair and tilted her head back, so that it was leaning on the head of the chair. She leant down and slowly wiped Kirigiri’s lips with a warm towel, before planting a soft kiss on her lips. “You are all mine now Miss Kyouko Kirigiri. And believe me when I say this, but, by the time I am finished with you, you will be begging for it to stay that way.” Kirigiri tried to gag and spit at her, but she still didn’t have full control over her movements, and all that escaped her mouth was a slurred protest. Celestia tilted the bottle at an angle onto the cloth, and Kirigiri realised what was on it, and she tried desperately to move something, anything to stop Celestia, but the cloth was placed over her mouth and nose, and she felt the smell of chloroform begin to overpower her, and after about 30 seconds, she ceased struggling and lay against the chair, completely unconscious.

Kirigiri regained consciousness with a start, jerking forward and smacking her head on the desk in front of her. She tried to lift her hands to rub her forehead, but found them to be tied down to the table legs in front of her. Looking down, she found a similar setup holding her feet spread to the two front table legs. “Ah, you’re awake. I take it you slept well?” Celestia leant over and ran the metal claw she wore down the back of Kirigiri’s neck. _‘That’s right, she drugged me.’_ Kirigiri’s slightly addled brain pieced together. _‘Can’t let myself lose control. I’m not going to give her the satisfaction.’_ Kirigiri kept her head face down on the desk, trying to ignore the cold scrape of metal running down her spine. Celestia, noticing a distinct lack of response, dug in slightly harder and pushed slowly with the claw, further and further in, until a few small drops of blood ran down it. Kirigiri, realising Celestia would continue until she got her desired response, let loose a muffled yell into her arms, hoping it would placate her. _‘Dammit, she got me. Alright, new plan. I give her the bare minimum she needs to convince her to let me go.’_ Celestia resumed stroking Kirigiri with the claw until she was biting her the sleeves of her long purple jacket. It was of course, an act, and both ladies knew this. Eventually, Celestia took her hand away from Kirigiri’s neck and pulled her up by the hair. “Now then, it appears we have a bit of a problem. You came into my room and threatened to get me in some very, very serious trouble. You are now a problem that I must deal with before it grows out of hand.” Finishing this, she stroked the gloves Kirigiri always wore over her hands, before leaning down and pinching the flesh softly. Kirigiri winced despite herself at this, as Celestia’s fingers clamped down on her ruined hands, and then she realised, with a rush of sheer terror, just how Celestia was going to keep her silent.

“You seem very adamant about wearing these gloves Kirigiri. All the time anyone here has known you, and you have never once removed them in our presence. I wonder.” Celestia started, her voice taking on a much calmer, more dangerous tone, “Just what is underneath there that you are so determined to keep hidden?” Celestia already knew, of course. While Kirigiri was unconscious she had gone to the trouble of removing her gloves and photographing what she saw, before replacing them. However, Kirigiri did not know that, and, still addled from earlier, combined with the panic that she was now undergoing, likely would not realise this.

Kirigiri maintained her poker face to the best of her ability, thinking rapidly about what to do. _‘Can’t let her see my hands. If she does, then there’s nothing to stop her showing everyone else them. Need to offer her something she wants just as much. What on Earth could someone as messed up as Celestia Ludenburg want that is preferable to infor-oh. Oh crap.'_ With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Kirigiri knew that the moment she held the teacup to her lips...no, the moment she walked in here without a solid plan, she had been caught hook, line and sinker. Give Celestia what she really wants, and well, she loses. Don’t give her what she wants, and her secret would be exposed to every one of her classmates. _‘Damn that Enoshima. I swear to Christ, I am going to get her for screwing me over like this.’_ Kirigiri knew there was only one thing she could do to prevent Celestia removing her gloves, and so, before her hands could be exposed, she finally spoke up.

“Wait.” Celestia’s hand stopped, her grip still tight on Kirigiri’s gloves, an eyebrow raised. “If you are going to beg for me not to remove your gloves Kirigiri, I will be more than willing to hear it. It will not do anything, mind you, but I am still willing to listen.” Kirigiri looked up at her, appearing much more confident than she actually was. “Celestia, both of us know you didn’t tie me down to see what’s under my gloves. So let’s skip the charade of you pretending to offer me an alternative or whatever it is you have planned, and just get on with it.” Celestia smiled, leaning over and cupping one of Kirigiri’s breasts under her shirt. “My my. So eager to begin.” she purred, tweaking a nipple softly. Kirigiri, in spite of her situation, could not prevent a small whimper from escaping her lips, a fact which seemed to make Celestia even more eager to continue.

“You are of course, correct,” she continued, beginning to unbutton Kirigiri’s shirt, revealing a tight-fitting lavender bra, “I have very little interest in what you keep under those gloves of yours.” _‘Only because I already know though.’_ “ What I want from you is something much simpler. You can, of course, guess what it is.” Trying to ignore the small red tinge appearing in her cheeks as Celestia’s prying hands slowly exposed Kirigiri’s body, she maintained her calm and responded. “I can only imagine, given your actions right now, you are interested in the parts of my body that are not my hands. You will, I imagine, let me out of here once I have satisfied you physically.” Celestia leant forward and whispered into her ear then, a low hushed voice that sent a small shiver down Kirigiri’s back. “Oh my dear, I want more than that. You are indeed correct that I am going to fuck you before you leave here, but it will not end there.” The very mention of the word ‘fuck’ made Kirigiri swallow nervously. The reality of the situation, was of course, far more unnerving than when it was said in her head. Celestia, meanwhile, continued whispering as if nothing had happened. “While having my way with you will undoubtedly be a very entertaining way to spend my evening, it is not quite as simple as that. No, if you seriously want me to let you out of this room, I am afraid you are going to have to beg for it.” Kirigiri looked around at her captor and her trademark stubbornness returned. “If you seriously think I am going to beg you for anything, then you are going to be sorely disappointed, not to mention this room will be very cramped with us in it.”

Celestia sighed and stepped back over to the desk, running her hands over Kirigiri’s. “Well then, I suppose if you aren’t going to ask me nicely for it, I shall have to see what lies under these gloves.” Kirigiri bit her lip and trembled softly, trying to remain calm. _‘She’s going to actually make me do it, isn’t she. I can’t let her see my hands, no matter what.’_ She sighed audibly, and looked down in defeat. “Fine, I’ll do it. I’ll let you have sex with me.” Celestia looked over, and pulled Kirigiri back by the hair, forcing the two to make eye contact. “That is not how I said this was going to happen. If you want me to keep your gloves on, you will have to beg me for it.” Kirigiri shut her eyes, before admitting defeat. “Celestia, would you...would you like to sleep with me?” Her cheeks went slightly pink again, and she tried to pull her hair out of Celestia’s grip, but the latter was having none of it, holding a tighter grip on her hair with one hand, before the other lashed out and struck Kirigiri’s face. “I’m afraid that is not good enough. If you wish to be released from this room, you must perform better Kirigiri.”

Kirigiri remained silent for a minute, prompting Celestia to let go and pull out a pair of scissors from her desk drawer in front of Kirigiri. Holding them dangerously in front of Kirigiri’s face, she reiterated her demands. “Beg me for it properly, or I will begin to cut your clothing off.” Kirigiri remained silent, causing Celestia to cut her jacket off at the sleeves and back, causing it to fall to the floor in four pieces. Kirigiri bit her lip in annoyance, and as the first cut began to be made in her white shirt, she finally spoke.

“Please, Celestia, will you please fuck me.” she stated, completely deadpan, not letting any emotion into her voice. Celestia put the scissors down in full view of Kirigiri. “That is still not quite good enough, but I think it shall suffice for now. Now, I am going to untie your hands, but only for as long as it takes you to remove your shirt and bra. Understand?” Kirigiri nodded wordlessly, thinking rapidly of a way to escape. As the knot was untied holding her hands down to the desk, she spun around, lashing out at Celestia with a fist. The fist struck air, and Kirigiri quickly found herself being slammed down onto the desk three times, her vision going slightly blurry with each impact. Once Celestia let go, unable to steady herself, Kirigiri fell off the desk and crashed onto the floor, her legs still spread, tied to the table legs.

“Now Kirigiri, did you really think I wouldn’t anticipate such an obvious move? I suppose this will call for a penalty, now won’t it?” Kirigiri did not respond, instead trying to pull herself up and over to the table legs. However, before she could reach one of the knots still binding her legs, Celestia pulled her up sharply by the hair. A small yell of pain escaped Kirigiri’s mouth, and Celestia pulled her up straight, before pulling her shirt off, leaving Kirigiri in nothing but her bra, skirt and underwear. Celestia sighed, before slowly undoing Kirigiri’s bra straps, noting a lack of resistance this time compared to earlier. “You are such a bothersome lady Kirigiri, honestly. You would have made it out of here completely unharmed if you had just obeyed orders. You have only yourself to blame for the pain you are now feeling. You know that, right?” Kirigiri shook her head numbly, causing Celestia to pinch down hard on one of her nipples. Kirigiri whimpered in pain, and tried to pull herself out of Celestia’s grasp. “Oh my, Kirigiri. I didn’t realise you were this sensitive. This is going to be fun.” Celestia stated, a smile forming on her face again.

“Now then,” she continued, pinching both Kirigiri’s nipples roughly, before pulling them forward, causing a small scream to escape from Kirigiri before she caught herself, “whose fault is it you are like this again?” Kirigiri shook her head and clenched her fists, “Y-yours. You’re the one who slammed me against the-FUCK” she screamed the last word as Celestia twisted her nipples roughly. “Wrong answer Kirigiri. Whose fault is it that you are currently screaming in pain.” Kirigiri swallowed, before unclenching her hands and admitting defeat. “It’s m-my fault. I shouldn’t have resisted.” _‘Stupid stupid stupid. I thought I was supposed to give her what she wanted so she’d let me go, so why the hell did I just fight back?'_ Celestia released Kirigiri’s nipples, before pushing her down onto the desk and spreading her hands. Using a quick but effective knot, she secured Kirigiri’s hands to the left leg, then the right leg of the desk, leaving her bent over, spread-eagled, with her rear end pointed directly at Celestia, who began to rub her hand against it softly. “There’s a good girl. See, was that so hard? Sadly, since you have admitted it is your fault, I now have to punish you.” Kirigiri whimpered softly, trying to regain control of her emotions, but the pain in her nipples and head was causing her to lose focus. _‘Dammit, why can’t I just stay calm?’_

Celestia left Kirigiri that way as she slipped out of her own outfit, leaving herself wearing nothing but a pair of elegant lace underwear, before walking over to her wardrobe, pulling out a large strapon, a bottle of lubricant, and a studded black paddle with a silken handle. Returning to her new toy, she dropped the items in front of her, causing Kirigiri to tug against the bonds ineffectively. “Now Kirigiri, we are going to start this again,” Celestia began, tugging down Kirigiris skirt, leaving it down around her knees, before cutting away at Kirigiri’s underwear, causing her to try closing her legs to hide her pussy from Celestia’s view. A quick strike on her left cheek stopped her making any movement. “I am going to use that paddle on you as punishment for trying to hurt me, and then, you are going to try begging me again. Depending on how well you beg me, the more of the lubricant I will use on you. Understand?” Kirigiri nodded in defeat, just wanting this to be over. _‘Dammit. Alright, I need to make it sound good now. I need to make her feel like I want this.’_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the first strike of the paddle, causing her to squirm and yank softly. Three more followed in quick succession, with Kirigiri letting out a squeak with each one. _‘Dammit. You’d think after my hands I’d be good at ignoring pain, but this still hurts like hell.’_

Celestia whaled on Kirigiri’s rear for a few minutes, before stopping. _‘She isn’t making the right noises. I suppose she’s trying to cling on to some futile pride for now. I guess I can let her keep it. It’s not as fun if you completely ruin somebody all at once.’_ She rubbed the paddle in between Kirigiri’s legs, noticing a small wet patch beginning to form. “Kirigiri, you seem to be enjoying this a little more than I expected.” Kirigiri shook her head in denial, trying to dislodge the paddle from between her legs. Celestia struck twice more with the studded side, causing a yelp of pain from her subject, and her crotch to become a little wetter. “Oh my, you definitely are enjoying this. I can’t punish you like this if you enjoy it so much.” Celestia put down the paddle, and picked up the strapon, sliding the harness over her regular underwear. She slowly ran her fingers over Kirigiri’s wet mound until the latter was moaning loudly, rubbing her twat back against Celestia. Surprisingly enough, it didn’t take that long. _‘My my, that was quick. I suppose a woman like Kyouko Kirigiri doesn’t get many opportunities to let her hair down like this.’_ Smiling, Celestia withdrew her fingers and rubbed the head of her plastic cock against Kirigiri, causing a loud whimper and an attempt to move away. Evidently, Kirigiri still didn’t want to completely surrender.

“Now now Kirigiri, what happened to the delightful moans you were making a second ago? Don’t tell me you’ve got cold feet.” Kirigiri shook her head, biting her lip. _‘Can’t let her fuck me, no matter how good it might feel. But if I don’t, then everyone will know.’_ Kirigiri relaxed against the bench, spreading her legs a little wider and trying to make herself look as inviting as possible. _‘Celestia’s not gonna let me leave until she gets what she wants, I may as well try making it easy on me.’_ Celestia licked her lips at the sight below her. Kyouko Kirigiri, probably the coldest, most aloof young lady Celestia had ever met, tied down to a desk spreading herself to be fucked. “Well, it looks like you might be trying to behave yourself,” Celestia began, picking up the bottle of lube and dangling it in front of Kirigiri’s face, “now, make it good and I’ll be gentle. Cause too many problems and well…” she trailed off here, moving the tip of the cock up against Kirigiri’s asshole and rubbing it gently. Kirigiri blanched at this and tried to think of the proper words to say. _‘I have no idea where to begin. What language is expected of me? Do I talk dirty, or gyrate while I ask, or call her Mistress, or some other ludicrous nonsense? If only Naegi was here. Judging by his actions earlier, he’d know.’_ Kirigiri ran through possible options, before settling on what she thought would work.

She lifted her ass up into the air as high as she could, and began rubbing the tip of the cock against her body, before finally stammering out the words. “P-please will you fuck me Celestia?” _‘God dammit that was terrible. There’s no way such a shoddy performance will get me out of here’_ Kirigiri thought to herself. _‘My my, I didn’t think she would actually do it. I guess she’s that embarrassed by her hands. Useful to know. Still, it WAS a pretty terrible attempt at begging, so I can’t be too nice to her.’_ Celestia smiled and gently pushed Kirigiri back down onto the desk, before dropping two small blobs of her lubricant on her fingers and rubbing it against Kirigiri, who very shortly after resumed squirming and moaning. _‘Interesting, it seems Miss Kirigiri might have a much higher sex drive than anyone could have predicted.’_ “Well, it wasn’t very good, but since I imagine that’s the best I’m going to get out of you, we might as well continue.” She ran her hands over the strapon, the last few smears of lubricant running along them, before slowly rubbing the head against Kirigiri’s opening.

Kirigiri felt a small intrusion at the very entrance to her by now wet pussy, and she bit down nervously, trying to prevent the moans escaping as the cock slid in, inch by inch. Her hands clenched down on the ropes as the plastic cock slid in until it was about halfway in, and Kirigiri slumped against the desk as Celestia slowly began to thrust in and out, putting a little more inside her each time. _‘Oh my God Oh my Godohmygod.’_ Kirigiri’s normally keen mind was overwhelmed with the feeling of satisfaction that she had not felt in a long time. Her mouth opened wide, but no sound came out, merely a few strings of saliva dripping down on Celestia’s desk.

Then, all of a sudden, the fucking stopped, with the head of the strapon still kept inside her. Kirigiri unconsciously began to push herself back onto the cock, but a quick strike from Celestia’s paddle stopped that. “Well, I suppose it is nice to see you’re beginning to enjoy yourself Kirigiri. You really are very sensitive aren’t you?” Kirigiri turned slightly red, well, redder, she was already a little red from the short fucking she had undergone, and her juices were beginning to run down her legs. She tried shaking her head, but before she could finish the manoeuvre, Celestia grabbed her hair and pulled her up by it, ramming the cock all the way in with one swift movement, causing Kirigiri to shriek in pain at its unexpected arrival inside her. _‘Hmm, apparently I did not use quite enough lube on her. I should remember that for next time. I do not wish to seriously harm her, after all.’_ Celestia thought this to herself as she resumed ploughing Kirigiri from behind, the latter’s mouth opening in a bunch of silent screams as the cock thrust in and out of her mercilessly. _‘Shit fuck dammit Christ oh please.’_ were the only thoughts leaving Kirigiri’s head as she was fucked on the table without any hope of reprieve, not that she would have wanted it at this point had she been offered. All of a sudden, a spasm was sent throughout her body as Celestia reached between Kirigiri’s legs with her thumb and forefinger and squeezed down on her clit, hard.

At this point, any semblance of control Kirigiri had over her actions was thrown out the window, and she began squirming like a worm on a fishing hook. “Oh Jesus God please Celestia don’t stop. I don’t know what you just did but I swear to Christ if you don’t fucking do it again I will end you.” When she eventually finished spitting the words out, Kirigiri slumped onto the desk, not caring about the pull on her hair as Celestia continued gripping her, moaning and gasping for breath in between the yells of ecstasy that she was finally letting loose like they were springing from a burst dam. Celestia looked down at the young lady bent over the desk in front of her and smirked as she continued to slide in an out of Kirigiri’s by now soaking wet cunt. _‘Hmm, I did not expect her to be this loud. It is quite bothersome when my playthings make this much noise. The screaming does so hurt one’s ears. Ah well, I can fix that.’_ Celestia withdrew completely from Kirigiri, who in her daze, took a few seconds to notice, quickly brushing some hair behind her ear and trying not to look or sound disappointed. “Why’d you stop? Are we done already?”

Celestia chuckled as she opened her drawer, and pulled out a black rubber ballgag with her initials embossed on the strap. “Not at all Kirigiri. Not by a long shot. It’s just that you are being very noisy, and I find it unacceptable for any of my pets to be as loud as you currently are. Now, open up and we can continue.” Kirigiri felt the very tip of the strapon rubbing against her opening, and reluctantly opened her mouth, biting down on the giant ball as Celestia locked it in place. “Very good Kirigiri,” Celestia began, scratching her behind the ear like one would an animal, “see, obeying orders isn’t so bad now, is it?” Kirigiri narrowed her eyes softly under her gag and tried to let loose with a similarly crushing remark, only for any coherent sentence to be reduced to a string of “mmfmfmf” or “ffmfmff”. Celestia laughed and slowly pushed her way inside Kirigiri again. _‘Oh my word, that is much better’_ Celestia thought to herself as Kirigiris moans and squeals, while still present, were cut down greatly by the presence of the oversized gag.

Kirigiri felt Celestia continuing to slide in and out, in and out, like a well-oiled piston as she lay against the desk, moaning in pleasure from the feeling. _‘God damn it’s been a while,’_ she thought as she lay there. _‘I wish I didn’t have this stupid bloody thing in my mouth though. Still, can’t be too much longer before Celestia has to let me go.’_ Indeed, as she continued thinking along those lines, the two sides of her arguing for asking for more versus just getting the hell out of there, both voices were cut off rapidly by a feeling in her nether regions, and she began to shudder and squirm more than ever under Celestia’s tight grip. A heat rushed throughout her entire body and she felt her muscles tensing. Celestia, noticing this rapid change in Kirigiri’s stance ( because of course, how could she not) moved her hand back down between Kirigiri’s legs and pinched her clitoris roughly. This little extra stimulation was all Kirigiri needed, and she screamed into the gag like a madwoman, loud enough that even though her mouth was blocked off, the sound still managed to escape as she began to squirt juice all over Celestia’s desk.

Celestia decided to continue for another five or so minutes, causing Kirigiri’s moans of pleasure to turn softly into pain, before pulling out for good. Kirigiri stayed slumped against the desk, with a few strings of drool leaking out from around the gag, hinting at Celestia that she may need to be careful when removing the gag, lest her desk become sodden in saliva. She walked into the bathroom and removed the dildo from her harness, filling her sink with hot water, soap and anti-bacterial spray, before lowering it in there. She entered back into her bedroom and untied Kirigiri’s hands, before swiftly retying them behind her back. Kirigiri was still in that state of post-coital bliss that meant she didn’t notice the change in surroundings until Celestia had already retied her in the bathroom, with her hands tied to the top of Celestia’s shower door, and her legs tied so that they were spread completely open, leaving her exposed for anyone who came in to see. _‘What...what’s she going to do now?’_ Kirigiri wondered absently to herself as she lowered her head in exhaustion.

The answer came fairly quickly when Celestia dangled a string of cords in front of her face, and she realised just what was happening. A small bullet vibrator was gently inserted into her anus, and was turned on the lowest setting, buzzing away softly, causing another moan to escape Kirigiri’s mouth. Next came a vibrating dildo, pushed up until it jabbed directly against her clitoris, and taped into place. Kirigiri shuddered and spasmed softly as this one was turned on a higher setting, and she thrust herself against it as hard as she could, trying to wring another orgasm out of it. Beads of sweat ran down her face as she panted and heaved desperately into her gag. Finally, Celestia set up a camera to record the entire event, before blindfolding Kirigiri and secretly slipping another one into the room, capturing Kirigiri from two angles. Celestia leant over and whispered into her victims ear, “I have to go now for a few hours. Do you think you can keep yourself occupied until then?” Kirigiri screamed in frustration into the gag as a second orgasm was ripped from her body, while the vibrations kept on pressing against her, causing her to jerk rapidly, trying to dislodge them. Two hours in this would break her, and they both knew it. _‘Let’s see how Kirigiri holds up against my Ultimate Attack, as Yamada would call it.’_ Celestia thought as she slipped back into her outfit, before walking out of the room, and locking the door securely behind her.


End file.
